


Different

by SevieWevs



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fingering, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, blowjob, plot to justify smut, slight yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevieWevs/pseuds/SevieWevs
Summary: All the things I do to forget that our problems exist. No matter how many times I tell myself to never come back, I still return to this place. These walls have seen us bare and you coming back at the most remarkable times, the way you know how to push my buttons, how exactly do you expect me to leave? You’re all that I have, all that is left.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 6





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after Akihiko and Uenoyama conversation in v1c6 of the manga.  
> Everything is written in Akihiko’s perspective- a handful of his thoughts!

Laughter, a sound projected when expressing joy, merriment, or amusement. As for me, an escape from emotions I neither understand nor comprehend; an escape from situations where I get cornered by thundering guilt, pain, and sad memories. 

Twisting the handle on my motorcycle, kicking the pedal inwards preparing to head my way home. The sky was dark, with only my headlight and the street lamps lighting the familiar road. Accelerating through the highways which had little to no vehicles, the adrenaline seeping prevented my mind from wandering. Shaking off the anxiety felt from my talk with Uenoyama.

“I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and it makes me want to smash something to pieces”

I clicked my tongue, slowing my speed as the stoplight got closer. That kid, he’s definitely getting himself into trouble. Constantly tugging on my lip piercing as I stare at the red light; its image burning into my head. 

“Akihiko!” A voice calls from a distance “That’s Kaji Akihiko, isn’t it?”

Towards the sound stood a petite middle aged woman with pale skin and ebony hair, along with a few of her friends. “Akihiko, if you’re free tonight, were getting some drinks!”  
I’m fairly good at remembering faces but I really don’t recall this person- most definitely one of ‘them’. “Hey, maybe it’s not him, stop it!” her friend scolds, desperately trying to pull her away from the highway “Were sorry!” she bows in courtesy.

The light turned green and it didn’t take long before I arrived at my destination- Home.

At least that’s what I referred to this cold and dark basement. A place where the sunlight rarely reached, with walls so thick you wouldn’t notice whatever was going on outside. Stepping in felt like entering another dimension. Footsteps echoed with each step. Silence welcoming as I reached the bottom of the stairs

“You’re back” That voice “And here I thought you had so much fun without me, you forgotten I’d come back today”

I’d lie if I said I didn’t forget “I stopped by a band members place.. we’re performing soon”

“So you’re still playing drummer with that band, huh?”

Murata Ugetsu, my roommate who also happens to be the last person I wanted to see, lying comfortably on our shared bed under the worn out blanket and surrounded with pillows. He tends to come and go, this time wasn’t an exception.

“How did it go?” plopping myself on the floor near the bedside

“Quit acting like you don’t know how it went” He laughed, I rolled my eyes. Ever since high school, he has been constantly away to either compete or perform and whichever it was it was sure to be grand. Within nearly 4 years, I’ve never witnessed him taking a rank other than first place. It’s his gift, and I enjoy watching him bloom from the sidelines..

“Have you had dinner yet? I’ll make you something” prompting myself only to fall back down from a tug on the hem of my shirt “You really didn’t miss me, huh, Aki?” I leaned back, resting my head on the bed. It was just like this, our high school days, cutting classes to fool around in this same basement. I hated it here but that doesn’t change the fact that it has a special place in my heart- this cold and dark place witnessed my happiest moments.

Our faces got closer, staring with lust at his dark brown eyes till his soft lips crashed onto mine. The warmth of safety and comfort shrouding me yet I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. What even is this… what does this mean to you? My hands on his bare thighs, giving them a tight squeeze. The hitch in his breathing as I suckle on the flesh of his neck. Pushing him down, my hands roam on his soft and limber torso. Clicking my tongue at the faint marks on his pale skin. 

“Ehhh” He chuckles “what’s wrong, are you mad?” with a playful tone in his voice. This is frustrating. He flings his arms around my neck, foreheads pressed together. “Only you for me” he repeats, grinding on to my thigh “All those men were just eye candy and you know that” 

A part of me knows they’re all just empty words, something to make me shut up. I sigh, trailing butterfly kisses leading downward. I thought how not a part of his body my lips haven’t kissed, that my hands haven’t laid on. Biting on the hem of his pants to remove the pieces of clothing. I don’t care, I thought as I nuzzled on his half hard on, I don’t care how many more times you have to hurt me or I make myself believe that these empty words had meaning.

“You’re taking too long” He whines “you’re usually so good at not thinking” locking my head in between his thighs. He jolts forward, rubbing a raging boner on my face. I sucked on the tip, hollowing my cheeks as I went further down, and continued to bob my head. Holding him down as his back attempts to arch, when he squirms away I pull him closer.

“Fuck!” holding tight onto the sheets. He wails, legs trembling, hips bucked and rolled against the walls of my mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a loud and needy moan as I hold tightly on the base of his dick. “You asshole” he laughs, wiping the tears off his eyes “rude, I was so close” he whines. His cock was throbbing, wet with a mixture of pre cum and saliva.

“All fours” I say

“Oh, we’re far from done, huh?” he asks, shifting into position

Him grabbing onto his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. I cursed under my breath, working my way around my now stuffy jeans. I bend closer, blowing softly. I slid my hands to replace his, spreading his cheeks wider. Giving long and slow licks before I started sliding in starting with the tip of my tongue. “More” he moans, and without hesitation, plunged a finger into him. He whimpers, his hole clenching abruptly. Another long muffled moan as I pushed further into his twitching asshole. My hands worked its ways- fingers digging deep inside of him slowly adding another and then another while spreading my fingers to stretch him ever so often. He jolts, tightening around my finger, whenever my hand landed on his ass cheek.

I held firmly onto his slender waist and entered into him in one swift push. Moaning with the occasional giggles as I continuously pumped in and out unforgivingly. Sounds of slapping skin echoed through the empty room. Caressing the abused cheek before going for another stroke. He looks back at me with tears in his eyes and gritting teeth. “That’s a good boy” I smirked, squeezing the cheek firmly. He groans and buries his face back onto the pillow. I learn forward, towering his petite frame “That’s right, you take me in so well” I whisper, nibbling on his ear.

“Youre so stupid” he says in between moans “stupid, you’re so dumb” 

I turned him around, pulling him towards my lap “dont hide, show me that face you make” snapping my hips towards him as he clings onto me desperately. I flinched as he sank his teeth onto the crook of my neck. All the things I do to forget that our problems exist. No matter how many times I tell myself to never come back, I still return to this place. These walls have seen us bare and you coming back at the most remarkable times, the way you know how to push my buttons, how exactly do you expect me to leave? You’re all that I have, all that is left.

“More” he sharply inhales, fingers tangled onto the back of my head “you make me feel so good”. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, yanking him back and kissed him deeply. 

-

Yawning, not sure how many hours have passed.  
The air was warmer, it was definitely morning.  
“Oi, Ugetsu, what do you want for breakfast?”  
I turned my head but there was no one there.  
The bedside had gone cold.  
I couldn’t help but crack a smile  
“Maybe I should’ve gone drinking last night”


End file.
